just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Scream
Scream & Shout is a song in Just Dance 2017, Just Dance Now, and the Just Dance Unlimited service. It is by will.i.am Ft. Britney Spears. Setting The classic dance takes place on an environment with complex circles. Some of the circles include a gold center while others are void of anything. One of the types multiplies numerous times, resulting in giant arrays of circles. The Extreme dance takes place on a set that displays designs. Most of them are in gold, but some appear in purple. At one point in the performance, a glowing version of the coach is displayed. Mashup The mashup for Scream & Shout is available for every version except for the versions on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. It is available from the start, unlike the rest of the mashups which require the Just Dance Unlimited service for the versions that have it. For the Wii however, it costs 20 Mojo Coins to play it. The mashup has 11 coaches in it and a theme called "American dream": coaches in attire reminiscent to American culture. The name is based off of the term "American Dream" where people strive to become successful. indicates that a Gold Move occurs during that part of the mashup. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ Break Free ▪ Good Girl ▪ Gentleman (Sweat Version) ▪ Never Gonna Give You Up ▪ What Is Love ▪ American Girl ▪ Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) ▪ Ain't No Other Man ▪ Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) ▪ Ain't No Other Man ▪ Fame ▪ Never Can Say Goodbye ▪ Gentleman (Sweat Version) ▪ Never Gonna Give You Up ▪ ▪ Ain't No Other Man ▪ Gentleman (Sweat Version) ▪ Never Gonna Give You Up ▪ What Is Love ▪ American Girl ▪ Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) ▪ Ain't No Other Man ▪ Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) ▪ Ain't No Other Man ▪ Fame ▪ Never Can Say Goodbye ▪ Break Free ▪ Good Girl ▪ DARE ▪ ▪ Break Free ▪ DARE ▪ Fame ▪ American Girl Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of Scream & Shout Classic Version *Just Dance 2017: Available from start Extreme Version *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One): Mojo Coins Purchase (10,000 Mojo Coins) *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Game Progression (Fifteenth alternate to be unlocked) Mashup *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One): Available from start *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Mojo Coins Purchase (20 Mojo Coins) Appearances in other songs None of the coaches associated with Scream & Shout have appeared in any other song in the series. Gallery Classic Scream&Shout1.png Scream&ShoutGoldMove1.gif Scream&Shout2.png Scream&Shout3.png Scream&Shout4.png Scream&ShoutGoldMove2.gif Scream&Shout5.png Scream&ShoutGoldMove3.gif Scream&Shout6.png Scream&Shout7.png Scream&Shout8.png Scream&Shout9.png Scream&ShoutGoldMove4.gif Extreme Scream&ShoutExtreme1.png Scream&ShoutExtreme2.png Scream&ShoutExtreme3.png Scream&ShoutExtreme4.png Scream&ShoutExtreme5.png Scream&ShoutExtreme6.png Scream&ShoutExtremeGoldMove.gif Scream&ShoutExtreme7.png Scream&ShoutExtreme8.png Scream&ShoutExtreme9.png Scream&ShoutExtreme10.png Scream&ShoutExtreme11.png Mashup Scream&ShoutMashup1.png|Break Free Scream&ShoutMashup2.png|Good Girl Scream&ShoutMashup3.png|Gentleman (Sweat Version) Scream&ShoutMashup4.png|Never Gonna Give You Up Scream&ShoutMashup5.png|What Is Love Scream&ShoutMashup6.png|American Girl Scream&ShoutMashup7.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) Scream&ShoutMashup8.png|Ain't No Other Man Scream&ShoutMashup9.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) Scream&ShoutMashup10.png|Ain't No Other Man Scream&ShoutMashup11.png|Fame Scream&ShoutMashup12.png|Never Can Say Goodbye Scream&ShoutMashup13.png|Gentleman (Sweat Version) Scream&ShoutMashup14.png|Never Gonna Give You Up Scream&ShoutMashupGoldMove1.gif| Scream&ShoutMashup15.png|Ain't No Other Man Scream&ShoutMashup16.png|Fame Scream&ShoutMashup17.png|Break Free Scream&ShoutMashup18.png|Good Girl Scream&ShoutMashup19.png|DARE Scream&ShoutMashupGoldMove2.gif| Scream&ShoutMashup20.png|Break Free Scream&ShoutMashup21.png|DARE Scream&ShoutMashup22.png|Fame Scream&ShoutMashup23.png|American Girl Promotional Images Scream&ShoutThumbnail.png Scream&ShoutThumbnail2.png Scream&ShoutAnnouncement.gif JustDance2017GreetingCard4.png SpotifyImage2.PNG Scream&ShoutExtremeThumbnail.png Scream&ShoutExtremeThumbnail2.png Other Scream&Shout4thCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the fourth coach from the Classic Version Scream&ShoutExtremeAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the Extreme Version known as "Golden Boy" Scream&ShoutPose1.png Scream&ShoutPose2.png Scream&ShoutExtremePose1.png Scream&ShoutExtremePose2.png Theme1Sticker3.png|Sticker of a gold watch with Golden Boy on it Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2017 Songs Category:Just Dance Now Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Songs Category:Quartet Songs Category:Songs with a Male coach Category:Songs with a Female coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup